Memento Mori
by Linzerj
Summary: Drabblish twoshot. In honor of those who recently lost their lives, their family, their friends, or everything they once had in the 8.9 Japanese earthquake. The Turtles are shocked after hearing about a large earthquake in Japan...and honor those lost.
1. Part 1: Earthquake and Tsunami

This story is written in honor of those who recently lost their lives, their family, their friends, or everything they once had in the 8.9 Japanese earthquake Friday, March 11th, 2011. This earthquake makes it into the top ten, hanging around 6th place. The fires, blackouts, and tsunami it triggered did as much damage as the earthquake itself, and I wanted to make a little something to honor those who didn't survive or who lost someone dear to them.

The title, _Memento Mori_, is Latin. I have a translation in there, but in case you're just going to read this and not the whole thing..._memento mori_ means "remember that you will die".

Oh, and before we begin, I decided to do this piece with the TMNT because...well, Splinter is from Japan, and the Ninja Tribunal and the Ancient One (if you watch the 2k3 series) are also in Japan. I figured it would be more appropriate for them to star in this fic than...say...Danny Phantom or something.

Alright, if you read all that and are just waiting to get to the fic...here's my drabblish oneshot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Memento Mori**_

"_Remember that you will die"_

_In honor of those who recently lost their lives, their family, their friends, or everything they own in the 8.9 Japanese earthquake._

Donatello stared at the TV screen, shock and horror crossing his face. "Guys…" he whispered, "come look at this…"

"What is it, Donny?" Leonardo asked, entering the room along with Raphael, Michelangelo, and Splinter.

"Just look…" Donny murmured, pointing at the TV. They could hear the news reporter now:

"…The destruction in Japan is astonishing. An 8.9 quake shook the whole island country earlier today, and it not only caused major black outs and fires at some oil rigs, but it also triggered a massive tsunami. People of the Midway Islands, Hawaii, Mexico, California, and even parts of Russia are receiving evacuation warnings, advising moving to higher ground, because this tsunami will most likely reach those coastal areas. Already hundreds are missing, and millions of dollars have been lost…"

Silence filled the Hamato home. Leo was the first to overcome the initial shock.

"The Ninja Tribunal…and the Ancient One…they're over in Japan! Do you think…?" The eldest trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

"…I am sure they are fine," Splinter rasped. "They…have their mystic ways…"

"All those people…" Raph's whisper was barely audible, but Mikey managed to hear, and gave his brother a comforting hug.

"I know, Raphie," Mikey murmured. "…Life sucks sometimes."

Raphael pulled back, growling, "I wish we could do more! I wish we could do something…"

"What can we do, Raph?" Don asked in a hushed tone. "What can we do? We're just…mutant ninja turtles."

"…We could anonymously send over food, clean drinking water, medicine, and other supplies," Leo suggested.

"And since we know kanji and all those other ways of Japanese writing, we could send over letters with them or something," Mikey added.

"…I guess…" Raph growled. "I just…hate feeling so…helpless…"

"Everyone hates feeling helpless, Raph," Leo muttered, turning back to watch a video someone had filmed of skyscrapers rocking back and forth in the earthquake like trees in a storm.

"…Masta Splintah, why do these things have ta happen all the time?" Raph asked, turning to his sensei.

Master Splinter's tail twitched slightly as he turned to look at Raphael. "I do not know, my son," he replied.

"…It's an incredible geologic phenomenon," Donatello whispered, "but…I hate it, since these things always cost someone their life."

"…_Memento mori_, my son," Splinter whispered. "_Memento mori."_

"…What's that mean, sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Remember…remember that you will die," Splinter responded. "All things come to an end, and there is nothing we can do about it, except remember that it will happen to us, to everyone, someday."

"I know…but I hate thinkin' 'bout it," Raph grumbled.

"Everyone does, Raph," Leo murmured. "But…we will all die someday."

"Yeah, but you can't think about it your whole life," Mikey remarked. "But you've just gotta live life to the fullest, because in the back of your mind, you know that everything comes to an end."

"…Come on, guys, let's just…not think about it for now," Don said, turning off the TV. "What's done is done."

"All we can do…is remember those who did die today," Leo murmured. "We must honor their passing, not by mourning, but simply by continuing on with our lives. And…_memento mori_. Remember...we all die."


	2. Part 2: Missiles and Radiation

I had originally planned this to be a simple oneshot...however, I have recently heard of the 112 missiles launched at Libya, and of the nuclear explosions in the nuclear reactors over in Japan as an after-effect of the earthquake and resulting tsunami. It...these crises need attention, too. I've heard radiation has even reached California... *sigh* The world I've inherited...

So...again, this is now also in honor of those now affected by the radiation from the Japanese nuclear reactor explosions and those injured or killed in the missile attack on Libya.

* * *

_**Memento Mori**_

"_Remember that you will die"_

_In honor of those who recently lost their lives, their family, their friends, or everything they own in the 8.9 Japanese earthquake and tsunami._

_Also in honor of those affected by the radiation of the Japanese nuclear reactor explosions and the military personnel in Libya who were injured or lost their lives because of the 112 missiles recently launched at the military bases._

Donatello slumped in his seat, staring in disbelief at the computer screen. His chocolate eyes were beginning to become wet, and tears were threatening to spill out. He repeated over and over in his head he was not going to full-out cry, but some soft whimper must have escaped him, for his brothers and father turned their heads toward him, and began to make their way over to him.

"Donny?" Michelangelo asked, being the first one there. "Donny...is something wrong?"

Donatello swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from sobbing. "N-nothing..." he stammered, still in shock.

Michelangelo frowned, his blue eyes skimming over the news article as Leonardo, Raphael, and Master Splinter approached. The orange banded Turtle stepped back a step, disbelief written across his face. "Dude..." he whispered, "not cool..."

"What's up, Donny?" Raphael asked as he and Leonardo took their turn reading over Donatello's shoulder. Master Splinter's tail twitched anxiously as he, too, read what was on the computer screen.

"I...I..." Donny was stammering. "I...I can't...I didn't..."

"Donny...Donny, it ain't yer fault," Raphael said after his amber eyes had finished skimming the article. "Ya...we can't do a thing, Don."

"I know," Donatello whispered, closing his eyes and allowing tears to start streaming down his face. "I...I just hate...feeling so helpless..."

"...The nuclear explosions aren't all, you know," Michelangelo said suddenly. "I...I saw on the news...England launched missiles at Libya cuz the dictator was threatening and torturing citizens..."

Donatello nodded, tears flowing freely now. "I-I know...it's so horrible..."

"Life is always hard," Leonardo remarked. "You should know, Donny. There was one guy who influenced Darwin...Malthus, I think...he said that most of human suffering was because of the human population's potential to grow."

"This is true, my sons," Splinter said, flicking his tail. "From what I understand, humans suffer because they grow faster than they can produce supplies."

Donatello nodded glumly, and Michelangelo put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be OK, Donny," the youngest Turtle said comfortingly. "The world always bounces back from these kind of things. Look at World War II...the Black Death...Krakatoa..."

"I know, Mikey, I know," Donatello sniffled. "I...I just...it stinks, feeling so helpless, you know?"

"We all know, Donny," Raphael said, putting a hand on Donatello's other shoulder. "But...we're mutants. There's not much we can do for everyday crises..."

"Donatello...my son...do you remember what I told you when you first learned of the earthquake and tsunami that took place in Japan?" Splinter asked suddenly. Donatello blinked, but nodded.

"_Memento...memento mori..._r-remember you will die..." Donatello recited through his sobs.

"Exactly, Donny," Leonardo murmured. "This...it's all just a part of life."

"All we can do is honor the passing of these people, Donatello," Splinter said. The purple banded Turtle's brothers nodded, turning to leave with their sensei. Michelangelo was the last to depart.

"_Memento mori,_ Donny," Michelangelo murmured, giving his brother a quick hug. "_Memento mori_...and remember Malthus's words, too. And...don't _ever_ forget...we'll always be together through anything."


End file.
